A configuration management database (CMDB) can be a repository of information relating to components of an information system (e.g., combination of information technology devices and computing devices, etc.). The CMDB can include a plurality of configuration items (CI) (e.g., requirement documents, software, models, plans, etc.). The CMDB can store records (e.g., metadata, data, etc.) that include relationships between the plurality of CIs.